insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kseniya Sobchak
Leningrad, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union (modern-day Saint Petersburg, Russia) | gender = Female | occupation = * Actress and TV anchor * VA of Riley's Disgust in the Russian dub of Inside Out | relatives = * Maksim Vitorgan (husband) | alias = | faction = * Creators of Andersen's Mind | role = * VA of Riley's Disgust | notable = * Appearing in Nasha Russia * Running for president of Russia in 2018 | counterparts = * Paris Hilton (often compared in real life) * Mindy Kaling (dubbed the same character in English) * Juliane Köhler (''Downfall'' parodies; both have portrayed Eva Braun) * Ulrich Matthes (Downfall parodies; based on character archetype) | allies = * CreativityTheEmotion * Her fellow VAs, including Natali and Vitorgan | enemies = }} Kseniya Sobchak (Ксения Собчак) is the VA portraying Riley's Disgust in the Russian dub of Inside Out. Outside of this, she has a few more acting roles, as well as a presence in Russian media in general, being dubbed "Moscow's Paris Hilton", and this appearance is expanded upon in ''Inside Out'' parodies. In real life Ksenia Sobchak on Wikipedia}} She has a significant presence in media, as a TV anchor and actress. Due to this, she has become known as "Moscow's Paris Hilton" and even has appeared as a generic Russian "famous person", for example, in Nasha Russia, it is her apartment in Moscow that the characters Ravshan and Dzhamshut, immigrants from "Chuchukistan", are working on in season 3. She also has a significant presence in politics, owing to her father, Anatoliy Sobchak, being the first democratically elected mayor of Saint Petersburg and having personal connections with Vladimir Putin. (Notably, Sobchak's election campaign, in 1996, had its youth division led by Dmitriy Nagiyev, who would go on to become another Inside Out VA.) Despite this, in 2018, she ran a presidential campaign against Putin, labeling herself as a "candidate against all". However, in polls, she was widely regarded as the least favorite of the candidates, and, as usual with Russian presidential elections, Putin won in a landslide. In parodies Sobchak, alongside the other VAs portraying the main characters of Inside Out in Riley Andersen's mind, appears in Andersen's Mind - Trailer 2: Behind the Scenes. Owing to Disgust's personality, at the time, largely complementing that of Joy, Sobchak herself mostly talks about the relation between the two, though not failing to mention the brewing tension inside the mind. Her ending stinger is also complemented with Adolf Hitler, who insists that "positive" and "Fegelein" do not mix. In Andersen's Mind - Moments: Disgust, Sobchak is seen in her role in Nasha Russia. While Sobchak has a brief, skeptical discussion with their boss, Disgust is a lot more overt; having put herself in Sobchak's shoes, she tries to dismiss Ravshan and Dzhamshut altogether. In Joy plans for a movie night at the Pizza Planet Discord, Disgust's integral role in forging the movie night voting results is considered by Sadness as not being compatible with Sobchak running for president against Putin. However, Joy is quick to dismiss Sadness, noting that in the context of Inside Out, Disgust is one of the "royals" running Riley's mind. Trivia * Part of why Hitler chose for an outburst against her might be her Jewish roots. * While this is yet to appear in a parody, Sobchak portrayed Eva Braun in the 2008 comedy Hitler Goes Kaput!. References Category:Inside Out VAs Category:Brand new content features